Swapped
by Knight-of-Cool
Summary: Adopted from shiva1, What if Luffy gets sick in the Drum Island Arc instead of Nami? Why does Nami feel this way about Luffy? And... Why is Luffy a girl! Find out the answers to all these questions and more inside! Rated 'T' for language Fem!Luffy one sided-LuNa fluff and ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and beautiful day on the grand line. The crew had just left little garden and were currently on their way to Alabasta.

Everything was going smoothly except for one thing, Luffy had a splitting headache and his head felt hot.

"Luffy-san, are you okay?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah" he said weakly. "Just feel a little exhausted after everything that has happened".

"You exhausted? You're never exhausted!" cried Vivi.

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna go take a na-"Luffy didn't get to finish his sentence before he collapsed on deck.

"Luffy-san!" she cried. Catching the rest of the crews attention "I think Luffy-san is sick! He has a very high fever, He's burning up"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted except for Zoro who was still napping.

They put Luffy on a bad and put a wet rag on his forehead. He was currently taking shallow breaths. "This isn't good." muttered Sanji.

"I know" said Nami.

"What if Luffy Dies?!" cried Usopp who was currently running around in a circles

"He is not going to Die" Sanji yelled

"But what if-" "He won't!"

"Will both of you shut up?!" yelled Zoro who had been rudely awoken from his previously mentioned nap.

"We need to get him to a doctor" Said Vivi. "Who is the Ship's Doctor?"

"We don't have one yet" Said Zoro.

"In that case we need to get a doctor on the next island we land on" said Vivi.

"Your right about that" stated Sanji. "If not he could die"

"Ne... Need ..."

"What did you say Luffy?" Asked Usopp.

"Need meat. So hungry" he muttered

Everyone anime fell "He's sick and all he can think about is food?!"

Meanwhile on the outside of the ship was Nami. _I hope Luffy is okay_ she thought. _I never knew he could get sick._

Suddenly she felt something strange. Like something is off. Her confused expression turned to fear when she realized what it was. "Oh no"

"Everyone!" she shouted as she burst into the men's cabin. "Were in trouble!"

TBC

* * *

I would like to thank shiva1 for letting me adopt this fanfic, I was going to change it so they were in the New World (after PH) but I decided 'meh, it's fine like this'

-RO-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome too chapter two you shitty cooks and marimo's whelp it looks like chappie two is DONE! Huzzah, did you know somebody else _also _adopted this fic from shiva1? I just found out today *shrugs~* ah well, it _was _a challenge fic anyways, commence chapter 2!

* * *

"Nami-san what's wrong?" shouted Sanji.

"The air pressure has changed, the weather is going to get really bad, We need to move the ship quickly!" She shouted.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Usopp.

"It means that something bad is going to happen will quick!" shouted Nami

_No way, the weather changes are impossible to predict in the Grand Line, and yet she can predict them as if it was nothing, how is that possible?_ Vivi thought.

"Turn the Ship left now" Nami commanded.

"All right! Got it" everyone shouted.

After they had quickly left the area they were in a Tornado suddenly appeared. "What the-?" shouted Sanji "Where did that come from. It was sunny and such a nice day a few minutes ago!"

"I couldn't tell you shitty cook" Zoro rolled his eyes, which caused a fight between the two.

"I-I think I have the Get-Out-Of-The-Grand-Line disease" shouted Usopp, causing Sanji to roll his eyes.

"This kind of weather won't be good for Luffy, When need to find a doctor quickly" Nami said

"Everyone Luffy-san vanished!" shouted Vivi.

"What? Where is he!?" Everyone shouted.

"Even when he's sick our captain is such a pain" Muttered Sanji

All Right everyone look for him now! Right!

After a few minutes Usopp shouted from the kitchen saying he found him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" muttered Sanji. As he looked at the sight in front of him

"That idiot" Zoro sighed

Everyone was looking at Luffy who was currently past out in by the fridge with the door open, with meat in his hands.

"Even when he is sick the only thing he can think about is food." Usopp said as he carried Luffy back to the sick bay

"He's getting worse" said Vivi "His fever has gotten much higher"

"We _need_ a doctor quickly or he'll die" said Vivi

TBC

* * *

Well what'd ya think? I only really edited some of the grammar, and I decided that this shall contain ZoLu as well the LuNa'll probably just be one-sided *shrugs* I like ZoLu way too much, anyways, R&R on what you think should happen and who should bring Lu-chan to Kureha. In the next chapter RO-chan is-a takin' over and things' 're gonna get crazy~

-RO-chan is OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back and startin' chappie 3, this'll be a toughie considering I have no clue what happens next :I so Uhm, winging it from here on out, and I'll barely follow the proper story line from the Drum arc, crack kills kids, don't do it, unless in fanfic crack, that's good for you~ LISTEN TO RO-SENSEI~!

P.S, screw the Tornado and Wapol all together, No Wapol until later when he appears at the castle, I hate him and if anything, he'll be 1 hit K.O'ed (shitty Wapol) so no, you didn't miss a chapter or anything.

**I don't own One Piece, I'm pretty sure that's obvious.**

Luffy's POV... sorta

Luffy opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room and with a scream of protest from his body he sat up and looked around, and almost immediately spotted a familiar green mop "Zo...ro~" he managed to croak.

Said green mop walked over to him "Lay back down Luffy you're sick" ((A/N I almost wanted to say 'you're drunk' xD))

Before he even got a word of protest out, Zoro gently pushed him back down and sat down on a nearby chair, Luffy liked this overprotective side of Zoro, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Is there a doctor nearby?" Usopp asked "I don't want Luffy to die!"

"I'm sorry no" Dalton replied sadly "This country only has one doctor left, and she lives on the top of that mountain" he gestured towards one of the Drum Mountains.

"Well then we'll just have to go see her" Sanji said lighting another cigarette, just how many has he gone through today?

"I'm afraid that's not possible" the tall zoan replied

"And why's that?" Sanji narrowed his eyes

Luffy didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, but was drifted off into the land of dreams, filled with mountains of meat and his beloved brothers whom he missed so much.

TBC

Whew, I got stuck there at the end, but I fixed it so it was almost Luffy's POV so I could cut the chapter off, shitty writers block... If you didn't know, Sanji is my favorite Strawhat, followed by Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Franky then Brook.

See ya later, and hope for some Fem!Lu soon! (I have no uploading schedule btw, I just upload as I please~)


	4. Chapter 4- I suck at this

Why hello there all of my lovely mellorines~ I have returned with another wonderful chapter of Swapped! I love seeing your reviews and If I can get at least 5 by the end of this chapter, I'll give Lu-chan some meat!

Luffy: MEAT?! WHERE?!

Sanji: You shitty author, cooking is my job!

Zoro: Shut up and let her do her job dart-brow

Sanji: What did you say you shitty Marimo?!

*Commence fight!*

A-ahem, like I said, 5 reviews, Lu gets meat...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, Luffy would most likely be with Zoro and would be able to switch genders freely and everybody would love me for it, but , our great lord Oda owns it instead, oh well

Zoro's POV... Sort of...

(Time skip a little)

His ankles were killing him but he needed to get Luffy to that damn doctor, and that shitty cook was out cold too, _just great _he thought climbing up the Drum Mountains with his swords.

If he didn't get to that castle soon, he'd pass out from exhaustion and his beloved captain (and the shitty cook) would die. He blushed a little _beloved? –The hell am I thinking?_

Zoro continued up the mountains, and when he finally reached the top he saw the silhouette of a large person and passed out.

Chopperman, AWAY!

Chopper was tending to the blonde-haired boy's broken ribs when he heard something across the room, it was the Marimo-headed man, _he must be awake!_

Chopper looked to the older man's bed, and he wasn't there... "Wh-where did he go?"

The young reindeer asked himself

His question however, was answered when he saw the swordsman sitting next to the raven-haired girl's bed. "A-ano..." Chopper spoke up

"Hmm?" he turned around "Are you the one that saved us?"

"Y-yeah..." by this time, Chopper had hidden behind the wall, the wrong way I might add.

"Well thanks" he bowed slightly "and... isn't that the wrong way?"

"Ah..." Chopper switched positions before Doctor Kureha appeared.

**TBC**

Fawk, that was so hard but I got it done, I'm sorry for the lack of anything but I barely remember the Drum arc so crack it is, and you finally get some ZoLu and Fem!Lu as well as Chopper being... Chopper.

Once again, I'm sorry for being so lazy, your reviews motivate me (buttheresonlythree) and I got lazy with all of it, next chapter will be better I promice.. |||

FF-chan

(Review please!)


	5. IT'S GONE!

Heya gais it's-a me Fokko-chan, and I'm back with chapter... 5? Yeah, 5.

Luffy: Yay meat! *noms on it*

Sanji: *kicks Fokko-chan on the ground* Say it you shitty author!

N-no... *looks away*

Sanji: *glares at her* Say it or I'll kick your ass even more!

*mutters* Sanji is the greatest Strawhat Pirate and doesn't deserve a spot in my story

Sanji: Thank you. *steps off her*

Zoro: *scoffs* Why're you harassing her?

Sanji: Th-that's a her? *blushes and does the noodle dance of doom* I'm sorry my lovely Mellorine!

Chopper: Fokko-chan doesn't own One Piece~ *eating cotton candy*

*sniff* Arigato Chopper-chan~

-_One Piece_-

Luffy's POV... Sort of.

Luffy woke up with a pounding headache, he sat up and his chest felt strangely heavy. He looked over and saw Zoro asleep on the side of his bed; he poked him "Zoro" his voice sounded strange, oh well. Another poke "Zoro" the poking continued until he finally looked up.

"What do you want Lu-"he cut himself off and stared a-gape at him

"Zoro Daijoubuka?" Luffy questioned, poking the green-haired man once again

The older just stared at his captain.

"Oi, Marimo. What's wrong?" Sanji said tiredly, lighting a cigarette.

"Zoro's acting weird!" Luffy raised his arm

Sanji froze "L-Luffy, you do know you're a-a girl, right?" the cook tried his best to keep calm.

"Eh?" the idiotic captain looked at himself, and saw two huge breasts, which resulted with her putting her hands between her legs "IT'S GONE!"

Meanwhile, in Arabasta (I'm a dick I know)

A somewhat-tall black haired man in an orange cowboy hat shivered with a sense of unease _huh_ he thought wondering what that was all about.

_I hope Luffy gets my message in Drum..._

Meanwhile on some random revolutionary ship

A young blonde man shuttered and felt a sense of un-ease, he grabbed his pole and did his best to dismiss the feeling, but it stayed the rest of the day.

-_One Piece_-

I'm sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to end it in a cliffy, I'll try to make longer chappies' for you guys, and review, you're reviews make me so happy and motivated to update! This would've gotten done a lot sooner but I got kicked off my computer so now I finished this! Oh and go to google and type in 'lol limewre' then click 'I'm feelin' lucky' you won't regret it I promise! I've been there for over an hour, and it's amazing eue.

If you can figure who the pole-wielding revolutionary is, you win a cookie! :D

Fokko-chan


	6. An update? Who are you? narrows eyes

_Remember how all the other chapters are really short? Weeeeeeeell so is this one, next one though, might take longer than this one did (i wasn't allowed on my computer, bluh bluh bluh) _

_Anywho, thank you everybody, you're amazing. It makes me so happy to see your reviews, and a couple of you know that I'll try to have a half-ass conversation with you._

_I don't own One Piece, I do however own this kickass Sanji t-shirt~_

-_One Piece_-

Usopp and the rest of the Straw hats were currently riding up towards Drum Castle, when an echo of "It's gone!" throughout the mountains.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded a lot like Luffy" Usopp asked.

"You're hearing things" the navigator said rolling her eyes.

As they reached the top though it was proven that Usopp hadn't been hearing things.

There, on the top of the mountains was a female version of their captain fighting the hippo house. He was quickly defeated and shortly afterwards a cry of "SHUT UP! LETS GO~!" echoed through the mountain tops.

After a brief explanation on what the hell happened to Luffy, the Strawhats' set out towards Alabasta. Nobody noticed, but the Captain and Swordsman seemed much closer than before.

-Skipping most of this-

After reaching the blisteringly hot country, the pirate crew had gotten separated, Luffy had ended up in a restaurant and everybody else, well they hid from marines.

"Luffy!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh Ace!" the now female captain grinned happily.

This would be an interesting reunion.

_Ugh im so sorry guys, ive been swamped with school and my computer got taken away and writers block is a bitch next chapter and onwards i purromice not to be so late and i might make it longer if you can tell me what my favourite homestuck ship is (you might have to do a little digging on my profile)_


End file.
